Twisted
by bluebear77100
Summary: An alternate ending to Resident Evil 5. Contains slash and dubious consent.


_**Twisted**_

Chris Redfield heaved himself into the helicopter with Jill and Sheva's assistance. Josh was piloting the helicopter and he glanced behind him to make sure they were all in before turning the chopper away from the burning volcano. He didn't get far though because a huge thick tentacle-like thing wrapped around the legs of the helicopter and latched on, pulling the helicopter downwards.

"Chriiiisss!" Came a booming voice full of rage.

Wesker was standing in the lava but he seemed unaffected by the boiling liquid. A large tentacle extended from his back and was now dragging the chopper towards the ground. If Wesker succeeded, he would pull them all into the deadly hot substance below.

"Chris! Sheva! Use those!" Jill shouted, pointing to a set of RPGs hanging on the wall of the helicopter.

Sheva was closest and she took one off the wall. Turning towards Chris she handed the large weapon to him and then procured the other one for herself. Chris moved to the side of the helicopter and adjusted the weapon on his shoulder, preparing to take aim at Wesker's mutated form. Sheva started to come over to kneel by him but then a the entire aircraft shook suddenly as Wesker gave a hard tug with his tentacle and she fell backwards dropping the weapon. The RPG slid forward as a second tug shook the helicopter and it went out the open door, to the ground below. Jill fell back against the co-pilot's seat but it was Chris who was most affected. He stumbled forward and hit his head against the side of the opening. The RPG slipped from his grasp and fell out of the chopper and he followed, stumbling sideways and out of the helicopter.

Jill screamed Chris's name when she saw him fall out and Sheva's voice soon followed her but they were cries of futility. He was far beyond their grasp as he plunged downwards towards the rocky ground and to his death. The tentacle suddenly released the helicopter from its grasp and Josh steered the plane quickly away from the mountain, heading for safety. Sheva shouted for Josh to turn the chopper around, that they had to go back for Chris. Jill was strangely silent and Josh continued away from the volcano, shouting back at Sheva that it would be suicide if they went back.

"He's right, Sheva." Jill said after a moment of their arguing.

"What?" Sheva asked, turning to stare at her with astonishment. "How can you say that? He's your partner!"

"Yes. But it's unlikely anyone could survive a fall from so high and Wesker would kill us if we went back. Especially now that we lost any weapon which could have stood a chance against him. We've tried to kill Wesker so many times..and he keeps coming back. For once I think he was telling the truth..he really is immortal."

Finishing what she had to say, she sat against the far wall and leaned back against the wall. Sheva didn't agree with her. Nobody was immortal, not even that evil man back there..that monster..Sheva decided not to press the matter any longer though, when she saw tears begin to stream down Jill's face as she sat quietly on the opposite side of the chopper. Jill hadn't made her decision easily. Glancing sadly one last time out the side of the helicopter, she turned to face forward and her expression became determined.

"Get us out of here." She told Josh as he piloted the aircraft.

"Copy that." Josh replied softly.

Chris woke up to a world of pain. He was lying sprawled on his back upon the rocky side of the mountain. His entire body hurt and he felt like his head was going to explode. He could feel something warm and sticky trailing down the side of his face and he figured it had to be his own blood. Chris tried to move and instantly decided it was a bad idea when the pain his body already felt, increased ten-fold upon moving. It was then he realized a sharp rock had pierced his left shoulder all the way through. Examining the rest of himself he noticed another dagger shaped rock protruding from his upper thigh and his entire left arm felt numb. Chris reached over with his right arm, lifting the other arm and released it. The arm fell back to the ground limply, most likely broken. Speaking of broken..he tested his legs, when he moved his right leg he winced and breathed in harshly which caused him to cry out as pain radiated from his stomach. Great..He thought to himself. His ankle was probably broken too and a couple ribs as well. Footsteps on the rocks. Chris lifted his eyes to see who was there even though inside he knew..

Wesker radioed his men and waited for them to arrive. The helicopter had gotten away from him. Chris and Jill had gotten away from him. Chris...that man had truly proven himself to be a nuisance this time. His former subordinate had cost him his plans to recreate the world for the better. Wesker would not be able to continue his plans, too much had gone wrong. For now he would pretend to be ever faithful to Tricell until he could figure out what his next course of action would be. He clenched his fists in anger. It had been the eve of a new genesis. He had been so close and then Chris Redfield and his new partner had to go and ruin everything. The sounds of propellers in the distance broke his bitter thoughts and he waited for the helicopter to land before striding over to it. The pilot shut off the engine and waited as two Tricell operatives dressed in black combat gear came out of the side door of the helicopter. The two approached Wesker and saluted in respect before one of them spoke.

"Sir, we've sent teams to areas 1,2, and 3 for complete clean up. The company will not be aware of what has taken place in Kijuju nor any of your other..recent activities."

"Good." Wesker replied. "The clothing I requested?"

"Here you are, sir." The other soldier who had not spoken answered.

He held out a pair of folded up black clothes exactly identical to the ones Wesker had been wearing before. Wesker took them from the soldier and they went to wait in the helicopter for him. He changed into the clothes and had to smile when he saw they had provided him with a new pair of sunglasses as well, also identical to his old ones. It was amusing how much Tricell feared him and they most likely suspected he was working for them only for a means to his ends..whatever they might be. But he also knew they feared him too much to ever question him or try to kill him. Judging from the last few times when he thought he had found certain death at the hands of Chris and the African woman, he was now convinced perhaps Tricell was right in not attempting to take his life. At the moment, he didn't think he could ever die and there was plenty to prove it. Wesker put the sunglasses on but then a sound caught his attention. He had excellent hearing capabilities and it had sounded like a cry of pain to him. He had heard plenty of those sounds in his life time to distinguish the noise.

Wesker went in the direction he had heard the cry and it didn't take long for him to spot none other than Chris Redfield lying on the side of the mountain. It was obvious even from a distance that he was badly injured and as Wesker drew nearer it became even easier to notice how rough the younger man's condition was. He realized Chris must have fallen from the helicopter at some point when Wesker tried to bring it down. Wesker went to stand over Chris, smiling down at the wounded man.

"Too bad the fall failed to kill you, Chris."

The younger man lifted his eyes to lock on Wesker's own but he seemed too tired to force much anger on his face, though the effort was certainly there.

"Go to hell Wesker." Chris muttered and tried to get up.

He couldn't even get close to a sitting position before his face contorted in agony and he fell onto his back again. Wesker noticed he had only used his right arm to try and prop himself up. The left arm just rested limply at his side. Wesker's eyes surveyed the damage. Chris had a nasty gash on his forehead and jagged rocks had stabbed him through the upper left thigh and his left shoulder.

"Interesting, interesting, here you are completely helpless. Of course, you have always been helpless before my power but Chris.."

Wesker leaned down so his face was now very close to Chris's own.

"This time you really are totally alone and vulnerable. They left you here. Jill..left you here to die, Chris. How does that make you feel?"

Chris said nothing and a faint smile played across Wesker's lips. The only thing which would keep Chris from spitting out his usual confident retorts and comments was that he believed Wesker was right. His friends had left him there for dead and he knew they weren't coming back. There would be no one coming to save him.

"Go on then." Chris finally said and stared at Wesker with as much anger as he could muster. "Kill me. It's what you want."

"Since when have you decided to give me what I want, Chris?" Wesker asked him, frowning.

Wesker was a bit disappointed with this new side of Chris but his disappointment didn't last long as Chris tried to reach for his knife which still rested in its sheath on his back. Wesker easily disarmed the other man and Chris weakly struggled to free his arm from Wesker's grasp with little success. Wesker tossed the knife away and it fell out of sight.

"That was naughty, Chris."

Wesker reached down with his free hand and gripped the jagged piece of rock that protruded from Chris's thigh.

"I think a lesson needs to be taught."

With that said, Wesker ripped the jagged rock from his leg and Chris screamed out in agony. His head rolled back and he moaned in pain. Wesker released Chris's arm as he tossed the bloody rock behind him.

"That didn't feel too good now did it?" He asked Chris rhetorically.

Wesker placed a hand on the rock in Chris's shoulder. He watched with glee as Chris's eyes widened in fear.

"No..don't." Chris said to him.

Wesker tightened his grip on it all the while studying Chris's face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Please..don't. It hurts too much."

Wesker felt satisfaction at hearing Chris plead with him and he contemplated whether he would listen to his pleas. Finally he decided he would and slowly began to pull the piece of rock out of the shoulder. He did it more gently then with the one from his leg but Chris still looked like he wanted to scream out as he watched Wesker extract it through clenched teeth. With the piece removed, Wesker saw Chris's eyes roll into the back of his head before he fell unconscious. Wesker chuckled to himself. Chris was usually so good dealing with pain...

Chris opened his eyes to unfamiliar territory. He was lying in a soft bed with white sheets covering him and he was also completely naked. His wounds had been cleaned and wrapped. There was a patch covering the gash on his forehead, a larger patch taped over his shoulder wound, his left arm was in a sling, his abdomen was tightly wrapped in bandages, part of his thigh was bandaged, and his right ankle was also wrapped in bandages. The room he was in was very white. There was the large bed he sat in, a desk and chair to his left, a door straight across from where he lay, and a kitchen with a counter and two stools near the door and to his right. The door was metal and didn't seem to have a handle or any way to open it from what Chris could see. He got out of the bed and feeling very self-conscious, he held the sheet around him. He had to limp, as it hurt too much to put weight on his leg and he only got a step or two closer to the door when it opened.

Wesker came in and Chris protectively held the sheet tighter in front of him, as if that would protect him. Wesker seemed surprised Chris was up but the emotion was quickly replaced with smug pride.

"On your feet already? Well you were one of my best men."

"Wesker, where am I? What am I doing here? What do you want from me?" Chris demanded.

"So many questions. You will learn to ask few of those."

"Learn? What are you talking about?" Chris asked in confusion.

"It seems your friends have run into a bit of trouble, Chris." Wesker informed him, ignoring the questions.

The older man pressed a button on the wall near the door which Chris had missed before. The wall on his left opened to reveal a large monitor and on it was a helicopter which looked extremely familiar to him. After a few more seconds he knew why that was. It was the helicopter Jill and Sheva were on and the one he had fallen out of. Trailing behind them were three helicopters with Tricell logos on the side. They were catching up and Chris recognized the weaponry helicopters like those could contain. Wesker soon confirmed his fears.

"On my command they will fire upon the helicopter and send your friends to their watery grave. Of course, they could be ordered to pull back and simply follow for now.." Wesker trailed off.

"What are you getting at? You obviously want something if you are even telling me there's a choice."

"Not so slow this time, Chris." Wesker said with a smile.

"It's quite simple. I can take whatever I want whenever I want. But as you can imagine, it gets dull rather quickly. So I don't want to take anything from you, Chris. I want you to willingly give it."

"What? Give you what? I don't have anything you want." Chris replied with confused annoyance.

"Not true." Wesker's smile widened.

"Well then what do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"I want you, Chris."

Chris didn't understand what he meant. His confusion showed and Wesker was only too eager to enlighten him.

"I want you to give me yourself. Your mind, your soul, and your.._body_."

Wesker exaggerated the last word and then Chris knew exactly what he meant. He felt his mouth grow dry and he froze, staring at the older man suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach.

"What?" Chris asked, hoping he had heard the other man incorrectly.

"No? Your new partner or the pilot don't mean that much to you? Not even your precious Jill? Fine."

Wesker pulled out his radio. It cackled to life and he hailed the pilot who's voice radiated from it.

"Sir! We've got them in our sights. Target is locked on, awaiting your command for attack initiation, sir."

Wesker peered at Chris over the rims of his sunglasses. Chris just stared at him with clear resistance.

"No way! That's never going to happen!" Chris declared, glaring at him.

"Fire at will." Wesker ordered his pilot without a trace of remorse or concern.

"Roger that, sir. Attack will commence in 5,4,3-" The pilot began the countdown.

"Wait! Please! I'll do it okay!" Chris cried out in desperation as he stared helplessly at the monitor.

"Hold your fire." Wesker interrupted the man who abruptly stopped his countdown.

"Your orders, sir?" The man asked.

Wesker lifted his head to look back at Chris.

"Do we have a deal, Chris?" Wesker asked him.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go." Chris answered him, his gaze turned downward so he wouldn't have to look at Wesker as he gave in.

"Pull back but continue to follow. Don't let them out of your sight, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Copy that over and out."

Wesker switched off his radio and pressed a button on the wall. The screen went blank.

"If you should change your mind, just remember, your friends will pay with their lives." Wesker informed Chris, his tone threatening.

Chris stared at Wesker with hatred and fear but the fear easily overwhelmed his anger. Wesker seemed to be waiting for Chris to make the first move and so reluctantly, Chris let the sheet fall to the floor. He stood uncertainly as Wesker's eyes looked his nude form up and down. But still Wesker made no move towards him and Chris realized he truly had to be the one to give himself to the older man. He approached Wesker and the man watched him come without a glimmer of emotion on his face. Chris stopped when he stood right in front of Wesker and he looked up at the older man, unsure of himself.

"What..what do you want me to do?" Chris asked Wesker, his voice barely audible.

Chris hated himself right now. He couldn't believe this was real. How could he be about to sleep with his nemesis? The man he despised and hated more than anything was going to have his way with Chris and there was nothing to stop it. Chris felt Wesker's eyes staring hard at his face and then the man's face transformed from emotionless to genuine surprise.

"Why Chris..you're a virgin, aren't you?"

Wesker seemed to be shocked by this realization and his suspicions were confirmed when the younger man's cheeks began to flush bright red. He just never had the time for dating when he was busy protecting the world from dangerous people who thought viruses were for profit. Chris avoided Wesker's penetrating eyes, turning his head to stare at the ground. He was incredibly embarrassed but that became mixed with horror as he realized something else. His first time was going to be with this monster. Chris hated himself even more for getting into such a hopeless situation.

"Don't worry, Chris. I'll be gentle."

Chris heard Wesker say to him before a hand rested under his chin and lifted his face towards Wesker's own. Then Wesker was kissing him and he actually was gentle.

Chris's first instinct was to pull away but he forced himself to stand and endure the kiss when he remembered the helicopters. He would do whatever he had to in order to keep his friends safe. It was a trait he had always treasured having but he also knew it was something Wesker could endlessly exploit. Chris doubted there was any way he could save himself without putting his friends' lives at risk and there would be no one to help him either. Why should there be? Everyone would think he was dead and there was no evidence for them to believe otherwise.

Wesker's hands wrapped around Chris's waist and pulled his taunt naked body tight against his own leather clad form. Chris stiffened as the older man's hands explored his body and then Wesker suddenly pulled away. The brunette's wishful side hoped the tyrant had changed his mind but he had merely moved away to remove his own clothing. Once he was naked, Wesker returned to groping Chris's body and then he started moving them over to the bed. Shoving Chris down onto his back, Wesker straddled him and positioned himself in front of Chris's entrance. Without so much as a warning, the tyrant shoved himself in and continued pushing until his entire length was inside of Chris. The entire time Chris had kept from screaming by biting down on his lip and now blood trailed from it. Grinning, Wesker laid himself down on Chris and began to thrust. This proved to be too much for Chris and he screamed out. The blonde stifled a second scream by placing his mouth over Chris's and engaging him in a brutal kiss.

Wesker began to kiss and lick along the brunette's neck and chest causing Chris to emit constant moans. Chris was on the verge of coming and as Wesker nibbled on his earlobe, the older man also ran a finger along Chris's hardened member a few times. After a bit of fondling, Chris came in the man's hand and Wesker placed some of his wet fingers into his mouth, tasting the brunette. Wesker returned to kissing Chris' mouth and began thrusting more rapidly. It wasn't long after that when the tyrant reached his climax and came inside of Chris, his seed filling the brunette's body. Wesker collapsed against Chris and laid on him for awhile. Chris was relieved he did so because that way the tyrant wasn't able to see the tears streaming down his face. After a few minutes, Wesker lifted his head to look at Chris and he said the last thing Chris wanted to hear.

"Ready for round two?"

It didn't take long for Chris to figure out what he was to be for Wesker. Chris wasn't allowed to leave the room and he wasn't provided with any clothes. There was a kitchen and bathroom so he could eat, shower, or relieve his bowels freely. There was also the tv that came out of the wall which he was allowed to watch and several bookshelves filled with all kinds of books. The door was locked at all times and required a card key and code, neither of which Chris had so he had little hope of escaping. Wesker came around perhaps three or four days a week and when he did, Chris was expected to be ready to have sex with him.

There were some days when Wesker was clearly annoyed with lack of progress in his research or just had a crappy day, and Chris unfortunately was the one the tyrant took his frustrations out on. When Wesker wasn't happy, the tyrant would simply storm in and rape Chris brutally. He would always leave right after he was finished and Chris would be left lying there trembling and bloody. There were other days, when Wesker seemed to be in a better mood and it actually felt like the blonde was making love to him. The tyrant was actually gentle and soft on those days, often staying after he was finished to simply lie there, holding Chris in his arms. Luckily it was usually the latter mood Wesker was in on most days.

At first, Chris relished the days when Wesker didn't come around at all. But gradually, after nearly two months of this had passed, he began to grow more and more lonely. He found himself wishing each day, that Wesker was going to come and he hoped the blonde man would stay for awhile to hold him. It was after one of these times when Wesker was tender with him, that after the tyrant left, Chris became aware of what he was feeling. He was in love with Albert Wesker.

The next time Wesker came, they made love and he laid with Chris for awhile. A noise emitted from his coat and Wesker untangled himself from the brunette to answer his phone. Chris knew that meant he was leaving again and his face fell as Wesker started to get dressed.

"I love you." He heard himself say out loud.

He cursed himself for admitting it out loud when he hadn't intended to. Wesker had been fixing his boots and he froze when Chris said those words. And then he continued adjusting his boots almost as if he hadn't heard the other man. Placing his sunglasses on his face, he turned to look at Chris.

"No you don't."

Chris frowned at the other man and sat up, pouting. "I do. I love you." He insisted.

Wesker appeared to be studying Chris's features, trying to read his eyes. "To love me is foolish."

Without another word, Wesker left Chris with that and the brunette stared after him sadly. He hadn't expected the other man to feel the same and knew Wesker was just using him but he couldn't help the feelings he had developed and it wasn't something that was going to go away. Chris cursed the day when he had been first introduced to Albert fuckin' Wesker.


End file.
